Community Chat Forum
The Message Boards Forum is all about the LMB's in general. This Forum has 2 roleplay topics, which are the MB Cafe and Camp MB. It has 180+ topics and a huge number of posts ---112,300+, and more every day! It is the most popular forum, although the LEGO Universe Forum is catching up. An average of 80% of LEGO Message Board’s active users post here daily. The forum description reads: Got a suggestion about these boards? Post ‘em here! The Message Boards Forum is regarded as the most important forum on the board. It contains help topics, an area to talk to the moderators, an introduction topic for newbies, a departure topic for leaving members, and even a couple roleplay topics. It is the home of the two largest topics ever on the Message Boards, Message Boards Achievements, which has 1,626 pages, 24,387 posts, and 116,807 views, making it the largest topic ever. The second largest topic, the famous (And infamous for SPAM) Poll Room had 1,272 pages, 19,066 posts, and 60,8''90 views. It was locked due to excessive SPAM. Also in the Message Boards Forum is Talk to the Mods 6. This allows users to talk to the moderators, with questions, thanks, and general chat. Talk to the Mods is the longest running topic on the Message Boards, existing in some form since the Message Board update was complete in 2006. Many famous speeches have been posted in different topics in the Message Boards forum. Some examples are MKM's Thursday SPAM Speech in Talk To The Mods 6 and Ryo-757's Retirement speech, in Time Off the Lego MBs Speech Podium. At one time, and ''MB Blackboard existed for shorter and non-retirement speeches. Some of these were posted in news stations. The Message Boards Forum is also the longest running forum. it has existed since 2001, right when the original Message Boards came out. Famous Topics Poll Room - 1,272 pages until locked for excessive spam. This topic held the record for the longest topic ever until MB Achievements passed it. MB Achievements - 1,626 pages. Locked for excessive spam. Talk to the Mods - On its 6th version. There will probably not be a 7th version, since the Mods are not locking topics for length anymore. It has 927+ pages. MB Cafe! (The Ultimate Place To PARTY!) - 550+ pages. This topic has been wanted in the MB Forum for a long time and finally, Wertys761 got an MB Cafe in! Time off the MB's Speech Podium - Over 220 pages, has been locked twice, but is active as of now. Legends of the MBs - Is nearing 100 pages but has only been active for a month! LMB Old Timers - Has over 250 pages and reguarly gains more posts. Your Position in the MBs Advanced - Has over 450 pages and gains around 2-3 pages a day. Subforums There used to be a subforum called "Party and Event Forum" where it held the Mod Party topics, and was locked when the party was over. It was removed on July 16, 2011, and in its place, the Mods added a Help subforum and the Brick Boards subforum. Supposedly they help speed up moderation. Category:Forums Category:Good Articles Category:MB Forum